


stay with me

by deciim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, Violence, if you count the lil violence at the end ye, im not sorry, possible friends to lovers if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciim/pseuds/deciim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you stay with me, Iwa-chan?"</p><p>"Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

"Will you stay with me, Iwa-chan?" A small brunette boy asked, looking up at the bright blue sky with his brown eyes, filled with innocence.  
The brunette had asked him this so many times, he repeated the answer like a broken record everytime it was brought up. "Always."

~~~ 

Why was he remembering such a thing now? The demon king didn't know, possibly because he had gotten lost in his thoughts while sitting on his throne. Most of his childhood memories were foggy, but for some reason, that stuck with him. Even in the most random moments the other boys words would echo in his head. "Always." He snorted. That was a lie, everyone had lied to him. Where was Iwa-chan where he needed him most? Off with his little hero group trying to stop his "cruel and merciless" reign. "Always." He muttered, tutting and looking at the door. It was always so lonely here, yes, he did have Kuroo. He never considered the dark mage to be suitable company for him though. His gaze now flickered to the orb next to his throne, sighing. He picked it up and stared down at it, his thumb drawing circles on the glass. A foggy image appeared and, as usual, the group of vigilant heroes were walking through the forest, talking amongst eachother. His gaze caught the knight near the front of the group, smiling and talking to a short ginger boy. He furrowed his brows as they suddenly stopped in front of a door. His castles door. "Shit!" He muttered, flicking his nimble fingers and having the orb disappear from his sight. He jumped when the throne rooms doors swung open, revealing the dark mage. "T-The...heroes are h..hh..here." He panted. The king nodded. "I know." When the dark mage shut the door, he sat down, trying to hide his anxious expression before the heroes walked in to fight for the orb. Almost in an instant, the group of 5 was standing in the doorway, weapons drawn. Oikawa let something he shouldnt've slip past his lips.

"Will you stay with me, Iwa-chan?"

~~~

When the knight heard the words come out of the kings mouth, he felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise, but he ignored the question and narrowed his eyes. "Give us the orb." He demanded, tightening his grip on the hilt of his gigantic sword. The tyrant grinned a sickening grin that made him want to vomit. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Iwa-chan~" He smirked. Iwaizumi walked forward despite the calls from his party. He growled quietly and pointed the tip of his blade at the kings throat. The demon king stared down at the blade nervously but, he still wore that shit eating grin the knight hated with every fiber of his being "I said, I can't, Iwa-chan." He said calmly. "But while you're here Iwa-chan..why didn't you stay with me?" The hero choked up when the villain asked him that. He stared down at the blade and waited until he could find the right words. "You became a tyrant unlike the viligant and selfless Oikawa I knew as a child. I couldn't support you or be with you like this." He explained. There was a moment of silence before the demon looked up at the knight and laughed slightly. "Am I really a tyrant?" He smiled, tears welling up in his dark brown eyes. Iwaizumi nodded, causing the dictator to smile wider. "So you're going to kill me because of this mess?" This question got another nod out of the knight. Oikawa sighed, smiling lightly and nodding. "Do it then, Iwa-chan. It's for the greater good." The knight looked up, eyes wide and tears pricking at the corners of them. "You'll get the orb and defeat the "evil king"" He said. Iwaizumi stared at his childhood friend, yes this guy annoyed him but he cared for him.  
He stood frozen for a moment before nodding, lowering his sword to the opressors stomach and thrusting it into the fiends abdomen. Oikawa let blood fall past his lips, smiling up at his childhood friend, his last breath ceasing and his dark brown eyes glazing over, the vibrant color of life fading from them. The hero choked out something, tears flowing past his cheeks onto the corpse before him. 

"Always."


End file.
